Allegiant Alternate Ending!
by xox-AMI-xox
Summary: Allegiant Alternate Ending, for those who didn't want Tris or Uriah to die! I am rubbish at summaries. Rated T cuz it's Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

(Starts from Chapter 54, Allegiant)

Disclaimer:I do not own divergent! If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it!

(Tobias POV)

I walk slowly to the hospital room that Tris stays in. There are tears pooling in my eyes, but I blink them away. I won't cry. I can't cry. New tears come but I won't let them fall, not until I have the definate answer. I mean, maybe the doctors were wrong. Maybe it's too much to hope for, but it's not entirely impossible. The thought is probably the only thing stopping me from sitting down in a corner and crying for the rest of my life. That wouldn't do Tris much justice, I think to myself, she wouldn't want that, I would never do that.

Caleb walked over to me, and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to listen to what he had to say. I stare at him expectantly. His face was tear stained, I'd almost forgotten he was Tris' brother. Well, after what he'd done... If I were Tris he would NOT be counted as a brother. But I'm not Tris, and I know that she would want me to hear him out. He starts to say something, but he sounds like a strangled cat, so he clears his throat and starts to speak, "Um...she wanted me to tell you..." Caleb starts. "What did she want to say?" I demand. "That she...that she didn't want to leave you." Caleb chokes out. I want to say something, but my voice has seemingly stopped working, so instead I just nod.

If she didn't want to leave me, then why did she go? I ask myself, even though I know the answer. She wanted to be the selfless girl that her parents had always taught her to be; she wanted to be like them. I used to think of them as the perfect Abnegation family; always helping others, just like an Abnegation family should. Tris' family had lived just across the street; whenever I was allowed out of the house I would see them and tbeir house. Caleb, though? Not very 'Abnegation' of him to let his sister die in the hands of Jeanine Mathews.

Cara told me she had been shot, but my Tris? Shot? My Tris was strong; she could recover from anything...She couldn't just die, not like that! I feel a hand gently pat my shoulder. For a second I thought it was Tris! I looked behind to find Christina standing behind me, Cara standing a respectful distance behind us; she probably wanted to see Tris too. I take a deep, shaky breath and open the door. Christina and I walk in, Cara following. As she shuts the door, I take a look at Tris. Her blue grey eyes are wide, but her mouth is set into a smile and she looks happy. She managed to complete what she wanted, I remember Cara telling me, that must be why she looks pleased. I can almost beleive that she will wake up and wonder why Christina's face is tear stained, or why I look so shocked. Her cheeks still have that red rosy glow. I take Tris' hand in both of mine. Behind me, Christina is holding onto Cara, as if to steady herself; I see she is looking at the heart monitor, not Tris. It shows a straight line, indicating no pulse. But then why is her skin still warm?


	2. Chapter 2

(Tobias' POV)

Tris' warm hand fits perfectly into mine. For a second, I think she will sit up wonder why everyone's staring at her, that she'll sit up and our lips will collide. But no, that won't happen. She's dead, all because of two shots to the back. She's not even bleeding, for heavens sake! I study the heart moniter, and I look at the wires across her chest. I look at her face again, but I turn away. I can't take it anymore; I can't stand to stare at her any longer, knowing she won't wake up. I turn away, and start to pull my hand out of hers, but her grip is strong, she isn't letting me go... How can her muscles still work without her brain working? That's confusing... Never mind, I'm no science genius. Then I hear a faint voice escape Tris' mouth.

"Where are you going?" I turn around, shocked. Her eyelashes are flutterring open, and she looks like she is trying to get up. Christina and Cara, are staring, their mouths the shape of O's, their eyes wide. I stare at Tris, and a feeling of happiness rushes through me, so strong that I want to pick Tris up in my arms, and hold her and kiss her until I can't continue. Tris, however, frowns and looks around at all of us; Caleb has joined us.

"Why are you all staring at me? Why do you all look so shocked? What's up? Actually, how's Uri?" Tris definitely had aptitude for Erudite, questions like that. She looked at us expectantly. I am the first to recover, but I don't know how to tell her that she literally died, and then came back to life. So instead, I start by helping her sit up. She gasps in pain a couple of times, but she manages to sit up against a pillow on her hospital bed.

"Well, you kind of got shot in the back by David... And this stupid machine," I gesture at the heart rate moniter,"told us that you had no pulse, therefor saying that you were..." My voice trails off

"Dead." Tris finishes, her voice hollow. "Okay, what about Uriah, then?" Her voice is full of concern. She says she is not selfless enough for Abnegation, but she is always thinking about other people; their feelings, their lives. Things like carrying someone's shopping bag for them, or giving them your seat on the bus, aren't exactly the kind of things people remember you for. She's selfless when it comes to the important things. My mind reels back to that time when she was an iniatiate, she'd just been attacked and almost thrown into the chasm by Peter, Drew and Al, and the first thing she askef was how MY hands were. How she stood in front of the target whilst I threw knives at her so that her friend didn't suffer. If that's not selfless, then what is?


	3. Chapter 3

(Christina's POV)

Coming here almost made me forget about Uriah. I looked at Tris... How would she take the news that Uriah was going to be unplugged. The memory of her asking me about mine and Uriah's relationship. It wasn't because she was weirdly curious, like I first thought. It was because they were just as good friends as Tris and I, and because she cared about Uriah and I. She sounded almost hopeful, like she wanted us to get together. We were definitely good friends, before the explosion, Uriah and I. Maybe, just maybe, Tris was right... That I did have feelings for him? But this wasn't about me anymore, it was about Tris. They had been good friends since we had that game of capture the flag, while we were initiates. He even let her accompany him and the Dauntless born initiates zip lining. She had known him for longer than me. I look at the others; they all look hesitant, so I start to speak.

"Tris," I start in a soft tone, "He isn't going to recover; no brainwaves, or something like that." I swallow the lump in my throat and blink back tears. "They're unplugging him in two days." I finish off.

(Tris' POV)

I wait for Christina's words to soak in, and they do. Uriah, my best friend, dying? In two days? No! That can't be right... It's not fair.

"I want to see him." I demand. Tobias, Cara, Christina and Caleb just stand there. "Like, now!" I add angrily. "Snap out of it!" I tell them. Tobias grabs the wheelchair that sits in the corner of the room and pushes it next to the bed. He lifts me out of the bed and into the wheelchair, and I feel sharp pains in my back. Never mind, I think to myself, I need to see Uriah, my back doesn't matter.

Tobias sprints down the corridor pushing me with him, and Christina runs at my side. Caleb and Cara stay in my room, still shocked. I see Zeke, Shauna and someone who appears to be Zeke's mum. They move out of the way, when they see Christina, and Tobias moves the chair that Shauna was sitting on and puts my wheelchair in its space. I can hear Tobias telling a wide-eyed Zeke and a completely stunned Shauna exactly what had happened.

But that didn't matter. Uriah, dead? Uriah, one of the only Dauntless-born initiates who actually talked to me? The one who took me zip lining with the other Dauntless, the one who shot a muffin off Marlene's head. The one who squeezed a paint ball in his mouth? One of my best friends, who was always with me, weak or strong. How could he be dead?

I blink tears out of my eyes and swallow the lump in my throat, before saying as quiet as I could,

"Uri, wake up, please!"

He tosses around so he is facing us. I can feel everyone's eyes switching from me to Uriah. Probably wondering how that happened. It wasn't me, I was too. Then, slowly but surely, he opens his eyes and gives us his usual big grin. Zeke and Tobias both helped Uriah to sit up, almost like they were expecting this. Zeke's grin matches Uri's and Tobias smiles at me, and I end up grinning like a lunatic back at him and Uri.

"Could this day possibly get any better?" Tobias says to me.

**A/N- The more reviews I get, the more often I'll update! Also, should I get Uriah and Christina together later on in the story? Any other possible pairings? Please drop a review with your suggestions. Guests can review too, so please review even if you aren't a member ;) **


	4. Authors Note

Hi!

Thanks for reading my story. Please send in some reviews about the pairings of the charecters, also if you want Susan to come into the story. Also,I was wondering if I should continue this about Tris and Tobias' life after the war, or if I should do a different story for that. Please review or PM me with your ideas. Another thing I was thinking of starting was a divergent truth or dare story, would anyone want to read that?

Thanks!

AMI xox


	5. Chapter FourTobias

(Tris POV)

After a few minutes of random chatter with Uriah about how strange it was that we were both 'dead' and then suddenly came back to life, Cara rushes into the room.

"Tris, you know Caleb..." She asks me. She seems in a rush and I can't figure out why.

"Ya. He's my brother, right? My traitor of a brother, but my brother nonetheless." I sat

"Yeah, about that. You're wrong there," Cara tells me. Is she try to tell me that Caleb isn't a traitor? Or am I just confused?

"So are you trying to say Caleb's not my brother? Because I'm pretty sure that he is."

"No!" Cara says, probably angry that I'm not taking her seriously. Typical Erudite. "He's not a traitor. So you know how Jeanine Mathews is an evil know it all? She's evil, you know that. So she framed your brother. She wanted you to assume your brother had betrayed you, so that you would mentally weaken. I mean, she kind of knows how much your family matters to you. She wanted to weaken you. Seriously, Caleb and I were the ones who helped Peter get you out of Erudite. It's just that at least one of us had to be in Jeanine's inner circle, and it couldn't be me because my brother transferred to Dauntless and became friends with you. For Caleb, all he had to do was pretend to hate you and Abnegation." She finishes her speech, and Zeke jokingly passes her a water bottle from the cooler, but she chugs its contents down. I pause, taking in everything she said. I notice Caleb behind Cara.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I ask him.

"You wouldn't listen to me! I did try!" I contemplate this, remembering the countless times he would try to talk to me, but I would always refuse.

"I'm so sorry..." I say to Caleb. And I genuinely am. I should've listened to him. But I can't change the past, so instead I wheel my wheelchair over to him, and hug him tight, like how we used to when we were little. I still remember those times when we could wake the other up in the middle of the night if we had a nightmare, and not feel embarrassed about it. We would grab the blankets from our seperate rooms, and lay them on one bed before snuggling up together. That stopped when we were about 8. To date, I haven't hugged him properly since then.

"Yay!" Zeke says, "Sibling love!" He grabs Uriah in his arms bridal style and embraces him. We all burst out laughing, except for Caleb and Cara. Cara is smiling, but Caleb just looks worried for Zeke's sanity.

"Well, the day just got better!" I say to Tobias, who is grinning crazily. Christina comes running into the room, holding an IPad. Wait, when did she even leave the room?

"OMG! Tris, Shauna, Cara. We HAVE to go shopping! They have the most awesome stores here. Zoe told me; she gave me this IPad and a few of these." Christina holds up a thick wad of $20 notes. "She told us to go and 'knock ourselves out'. Weird saying, I know. Boys can go too, actually. But Amar is taking them."

"Ugh Christina! I just came back to life, are you trying to kill me again? I do like life you know!" We all start laughing at how strange the sentence I just said was.

"So you're coming?" Christina asks hopefully. I nod, we need some girl time. I want to ask her about Uriah again. She spent lots of time with him whilst he was in a coma, from what I remember.

**A/N- I am updating every Tuesday at the moment, but if I get to 12 reviews before that, I'll post my next chapter! So please please please review, even if its just one word! Also please check out my other divergent story, the moment where Tris jumps into the Dauntless compound. I was thinking of turning that into a Divergent from Tobias' POV story. What do you think? Thanka for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi! I just wanted to thank the following people for reading and reviewing my story,**

**DauntlessFangirl4and6**

**Meganavery52**

**Diana (guest)**

**Kandince-Rayne**

**JimmytheJacket**

**Anaya (guest)**

**And the other guest who reviewed!**

(Tris' POV)

"Wait Tris. How're you going to shop if you're in a wheelchair?" Tobias asks me.

"Eh she'll live" Christina replies, answering for me. " If she gets tired she can sit out for five minutes"

"Wow Chrissy! Aren't you a great friend!" I tell her sarcastically. "But I think I can walk, it's just fun to be pushed around in a wheelchair. I'll go to see the doctor quickly first though.

(4 hours later)

Christina pays the taxi driver and we all jump off the cab and wander into the mall. For a while we just admire the shops which are packed together like terraced houses. All except for a huge department store at the very end of the never-ending passage. Chris picks up a store directory and reads it. And from the way her eyes light up, I can tell that it's gonna be a L-O-N-G day.

The first store that we go into is dark and has very loud music on repeat. The range of clothes is huge! Christina squeals and picks up almost everything she sees, while I resort to idly looking for my size in random stuff. If there's one thing to know about shopping with Christina: pretend to be interested and NEVER make eye contact. Sure enough, she leaves me alone and continues picking up her own stuff.

But then I see a dress that really catches my eye. It is a dark grey lace dress, fit and flare style. When I hold it against me, it is just above knee-length. I am so getting that! I pick it up, and behind it is a black dress. It has pink straps and has pink lace at the bottom. It is mid-thigh length and fitted. I pick it up and walk to the fitting room where she has 2 bundles of clothes.

"Hey Tris! Catch!" She throws the clothes at me and I hand her the dress. She drags me into the fitting room with her before trying on her dress. "What do you think?"

"I love it! Can I try on mine?" I ask, before pulling on the dress I had picked out for myself.

"OMG! You HAVE to get that! I love Love LOVE it!" She says, while spinning around and flapping her hands. I nod and pull the dress off. I try to leave the fitting room but she pulls me back. "You can't leave yet!" She protests, pointing a pile of clothes. "Those are for you!"

"Nooo! I'll die! You can't do this to me!" I shout. She's got to be kidding, there are at LEAST 20 sets of clothes in that pile.

"Oh yes I can!" She replies, and leans against the door and starts to try on her own stuff. I groan and pull on the first thing in the pile, a pair of black skinny jeans which are too small for me. Next thing; a pair of black skinny jeans which are too BIG for me. The third item is a pair of skinny jeans in my size. Finally. Next, Chris forces me into a skater skirt, a tank top and a denim jacket all of which are thrown into our 'yes' pile. Next is a pair of short high-waisted shorts and a cropped tube top.

"Uhh, no!" I say, after taking one look in the mirror. Nevertheless the shorts still go in the yes pile. "What don't you understand about the word no!" I exclaim. Chris shrugs and hands me the next outfit.

5 big bags later, our shopping is done. Or so I hoped. I mean, we had done clothes, jewellery, make-up, nail varnish... What else was left to do? Chris stops in front of a store and smiles hugely. Ughh. I look through the shop window to see where we are.

"Oh no." Cara and I say simultaneously.

"Oh yes!" Christina responds. She drags us in, Shauna trailing behind.

"Nooo! Eieww!" I squeal as Chris drags me in, earning me weird stares from the other shoppers. In the section of the shop in front of us, I see a girl who looks about nine. Wait, what the hell is a nine year old doing in a lingerie shop! Seriously. I go into the next section, and I find phone cases, rucksacks and perfume. Yes! I'm staying here! I hear Chris ask me what size I am but I don't respond. So 30 minutes later she comes back with half a basket full of lingerie for me to try on. Oh well, at least she got me boyshorts instead of those lacy things that were on display in the window.

So now we have too many bags to carry. So Chris decides to buy a suitcase!

"What the heck Christina! We don't have any hands left to carry a suitcase, there probably won't even be enough space in the TAXI for this many bags and a suitcase!" Cara complains.

"Watch and learn my friends!" Christina replies with a mischievous smile upon her face. She packs all our clothes into the suitcase, which surprising fits them all with the bags on top, all except for the lingerie bags. But whatever. At least we can hold our stuff now.

We stop on the way out and each get a Starbucks. And OMG, they are the best. But we don't have time to mess around in the mall because we have to get ready for Zeke and Uriah's truth or dare party! And I can't wait. I'm going to find out if Chris likes Uriah in _that _way, and if even if she doesn't, she will by the end of tonight. Payback time!

**A/N-This is the longest chapter yet, please review! I'm going on holiday and will be on holiday next Tuesday, but I might update before that. Especially if I get some reveiws!**


	7. Chapter SixTris

(Christina's POV)

After we got back from shopping I dragged Shauna, Cara and Tris to my hotel room. The party was in Zeke's hotel room, which was right next to Shauna's room, but my room had the girly stuff that I'd requested.

"Couldn't I have at least put my other clothes away first?" Tris whines. Why doesn't she like girly things? I think to myself, before answering her question.

"We're playing Candor or Dauntless! You need to wear layers, because if you don't want to do your dare or truth, you have to take off an item of clothing."

"Right. Ok." Tris says. "But I'm picking my clothes, and you can only change two things."

"Fine!" I sigh over dramatically. Shauna is telling Cara about Candor or Dauntless on the other side of the room. I decide on pink lacy underwear, a mini skirt with leggings, a plain camisole under a cropped top and a denim jacket. I like the idea of not having to stick to just black; I have lots of colourful clothes. In fact, I intend to propose the idea that the faction clothing colours be scrapped and just have the faction symbol stitched onto the clothes. But anyway, I have to make sure Tris hasn't picked out those horrible baggy bottoms and gross t-shirt she bought for herself, so I look at what she has picked out. It is a cute pair of flats, leggings with a skater skirt, a crop top layered with a vest top and her black leather jacket. She finally got a sense of style, I think to myself proudly. I then go to her bag from the lingerie shop and get out the blue underwear set that had boy shorts with a smiley face at the bottom. I hand them to Tris and she rolls her eyes, but takes them when she moves to the bathroom to change. Whilst Tris is changing, I straighten Cara's wavy hair, and crimp mine and Shauna's hair. When Tris comes out, I curl her hair for her and apply her makeup for her. 10 minutes later, we leave my apartment to party at Zeke's!

(Tris' POV)

There are 2 boxes of extra-large pizzas on the desk and Amar, Tobias, Zeke, Uriah and Caleb are sitting on the floor talking. When we walk in, Uriah stands up on the bed and shouts in a British accent

"Hello all! We will now play Candor or...Dauntless! Y'all know the rules so let's start! I'm going first!"

"No me! It's my room!" Zeke protests.

"You know what? I'll go first to stop you guys from arguing" Four says, grinning. When they nod, he says

"Uri, candor o-"

"Dauntless! Oh yeah!" Uriah interrupts.

"I dare you to..." Four says, apparently stumped. Zeke leans over and whispers something in Four's ear. "I dare you to say 'in my bed' after every sentence"

"Seriously Dude?" Uri asks. "Is that the best you've got...in my bed?"

"Dude, I'm not in your bed.." Four says, as if telling a two year old**  
**

**A/N- A huge thanks for all of your reviews! We love reviews! Also an apology for not updating sooner, we were on holiday (Atlantis the Palm is so amazing) but since we are back we are giving you all two updates!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N-Shauna's legs aren't paralysed in my story. Please please please review!**

(Christina's POV)

Uriah's eyes scan the room, before he lands on me with a sly smile. Uh oh, what's he gonna dare me, I think to myself.

"Candor or Dauntless in my bed?" Uriah asks me, as everyone burst into fits of laughter. I feel myself blushing... I'm not saying why. Tris comments on how wrong that sounds, before I answer.

"Uhh... Dauntless?" I decide.

"I dare you to get us all some donuts in my bed." Uriah says.

"What the hell! That's not even a proper dare!" I exclaim, more to myself than anyone else.

"Well I can change it if you want...in my bed" he replies with an evil smirk.

"Uh, no." And I rush off to get a box of donuts.

(Tobias' POV)

"Uriah, you need to use the restroom." Tris tells him. We all stare at her, as if asking her what she is trying to achieve. She mouths a quick "go along with it" to us, before pulling Uriah from his seat and saying in a desperate voice,

"Uri! You need to use the restroom! I know you do!" Uriah gives Tris a strange look before stating

"Tris, I do not need to use the restroom...in my bed!" We all laugh, while Tris considers what Uriah just said.

"Okaayy," she says, "You need to...uhhh...get out of here then!" She tells him. Uriah smiles.

"Why didn't ya just say that! I was going to get a burrito anyway!" He says and walks out. Tris gives him a strange look.

"But we have pizza...oh never mind." She shuts the door, before clapping twice to get everyone's attention, which doesn't take much because everyone's already staring at her. She gets us all into a tight huddle before telling us her plan to hook up Uriah and Christina. Apparently it was to pay Christina back for the extra long shopping trip, but I wasn't convinced, I figured she would tell me later.

(Tris' POV)

When I finally finish telling my friends the master plan, I am out of breath, but it doesn't matter, because they all agreeing to my plan. Chrissy and Uri walked back in, Christina with a huge box of donuts and Uri with his burrito. His happy smile changed into a sad frown when he saw us all huddled.

"I missed the secret!" He exclaimed dramatically, threw himself onto the floor and had a fake temper tantrum. I laugh; this is why I chose Dauntless over Abnegation, to have the freedom to do whatever I want, when I want. To have time to socialise instead of helping people all day long. When Uri finnaly calms down, we decide to continue the game.

"Beatrice, my dear friend, will it be Candor or Dauntless" Christina asked in a British accent.

"I think I may go with Dauntless, my dear friend." I reply mimicking her accent.

"I dare you to take one of these donuts back to the cafeteria and complain about the hole in the middle." She says in her normal voice.

"Christina, there are supposed to be holes in the middle of these donuts." Amar says smoothly.

"Oh, well do it anyway! It'll be funnier then!" She tells me. I give her a quick glare and take a donut. Tobias, Uriah and Christina follow me out. I run into the cafeteria, pushing past a few people as I do. I then walk to the counter and ask calmly for the head chef. He comes out; he is fairly chubby and quite old. I take a deep breath and ask in a deathly quiet voice,

"Why does my donut have a HOLE in the middle?"

"Sorry ma'am, but it is-"

"I will not accept this!" I interrupt "If this happens again... I will make sure you are punished!" I add.

"But ma'am, donuts are supposed have holes in them!"

"And I think I know why!" I exclaim dramatically."All of you chefs want some for yourself but next time I buy a donut, I EXPECT IT WITHOUT A HOLE!" I shout, and flounce off. That was actually quite fun! And I can finally dare Christina. So after everyone has laughed like crazy over my donut video, I ask Christina, who responds with a very loud

"Dauntless!"

"Kk! I dare you... To tell us what you think of Uriah." And she starts to take off her jacket. "No! You only have to tell me! And I won't tell anyone else!" I add, crossing my fingers.

"Ok fine," she walks over to me. She then whispers,

"I think he's nice, funny, a little bit immature, smarter than he acts, and..."

"Tell me!" I say. Is she going to say that she like Uriah? She smiles at me.

"And I think that you're very nosy!" She says aloud.

"And?" I ask. I absolutely have to know what she feels about Uriah.

"And I think..."

**A/N-Sorry if some of the charecters seem OCC in this.**


	9. Chapter 8

(Christina's POV)

And I think I might like him.." I admit. I mean, Tris is my best friend, so I can tell her. Also, she's not the kind of girls who will start squealing and hyperventilating; that's my job.

"Eeekk! Yes! I knew it!" Tris squeals and starts hyperventilating. OK, maybe she is that kind of girl. Never mind. Everyone looks at me, confused.

"What did you tell her?" Uriah asks me, a big goofy smile still plastered on his face. I try to think quickly of how to respond, but then I realise,

"You haven't been saying 'in my bed'!" I tell him. He can't just not do his dare!

"Oh yeah! In my bed." He replies.

(Tobias' POV)

I hear voices outside of the door. Then a loud knock.

"I'll get it." I tell them. So I go and open the door to find Zoe, Mathew, and a girl and a boy who look like people who may or may not have been in Abnegation. My suspicions are confirmed when Tris runs up to both of them and hugs them.

"Susan! Robert! It's so good to see you, how did you get out of the fence? Actually, you can tell me later, why don't you join the game? Guys this is Susan, and Robert. They were mine and Caleb's friends in Abnegation." We go around the circle, introducing ourselves, and I introduce myself as Four, mostly because I don't want them to fire a million and one questions at me.

"Moving on with the game," Christina says. "Caleb, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Uhh, since I'm surrounded by Dauntless people, let's say Dauntless." He replies. I watch Tris lean over and whisper something in Christina's ear.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Susan." Christina says. So he walks into Zeke's room, with Susan following behind. The door slams shut, and we all sit in silence for five seconds before Uri pulls a face and we all burst out laughing. He then gets the pizza and puts all the boxes in the middle of us.

"Let's have all the pizza without them! Not in my bed." He finishes. He found a clever loophole!

"But that's mean.." Robert said.

"Oh ok, we'll leave them 2 slices."

"That's not enough!" Robert says.

"Fine!" Uriah gives up. "2 slices each then!" Robert smiles. He was obviously Amity. We all start to attack the pizza, so when Zeke's 7 minute alarm goes off, there are only 5 slices of pizza of which Uriah takes one before calling Susan and Caleb out. Their clothes and hair are still neat...probably neater than they were before Caleb and Susan went in. So they either made a very good attempt at making us not suspect anything, or they actually didn't do anything except for neaten up in Zeke's huge mirror.

"You ate the food without us!" Susan exclaims, annoyed before calming down, remembering that she is Abnegation and adds, "As long as you enjoyed it."

"There is two slices each for you guys! Stop complaining." Zeke says. My best friend forgave about what I did to his brother...thank god. I don't know why I ever did that. Or why he ever forgave me. If I were in his position, I would probably still hate him.

*Flashback*

"I'm really sorry..." I started. Zeke sat in my room on a chair opposite me, instead of plonking himself on the sofa or bed like he normally would. He looked tense.

"I asked you to look after him. You're my best friend; even if you didn't look after him, I wouldn't have minded." His voice sounded pained. I knew he cared for his brother. "But the fact that YOU were on the opposing team, to all of your friends, and you made the explosion happen!" He is shouting now.

"You don't know what happened." I tell him, before realising how stupid that was.

"Seriously, it's not hard! It's easier, actually, because YOU and YOUR friends were the ones who had to deal with Uri when he was drunk."

"Actually, I did do that." I interject angrily.

"Oh...well you still made the explosion." He says quietly. That's it. I'm sick of constantly being reminded of that, by everyone even if they don't mean to. I get up and stand behind my chair.

"Look Zeke, I'm truly sorry, and I honestly didn't realise Uriah would have been affected by the explosion. I'm never going to make that mistake again, and you don't have to forgive me. I just wanted to apologise, I know how close you and Uriah are." I finish, and Zeke takes a deep breath before saying,

"Sorry, dude. I forgive you, it's not your fault. Let's just forget about it. Next time, though, stay on the side with your friends, instead of the people who are working against your friends." He just forgave me. I was not expecting that. He is about to hug me, but decides against it, so we do our signature fist pound. All I can say is, I finally got my best friend back.

*Flashback over*

I am still smiling at the memory

"Fo-ur...oh, Fo-ur..." Uriah is saying, Tris is snapping her fingers in front of my face, and Zeke is calling,

"Earth to Four, Earth to Four, come in please!" In a space announcer's voice.

"Yeah!" I jump up and say, "Hi guys." Tris and Uriah stop, but Zeke doesn't so I decide to add a "Shut up, Ezekiel Pedrad."

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" Caleb asks me. Hmm, what should I pick?

A/N-Thanks for the reviews! We love reviews, they are what makes us keep on writing. So please Please PLEASE review, even if it's just a simple "good story"


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N-Hi Everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. We are so sorry for not updating sooner, but schoolwork and extracurricular kinda takes over during term time. This chapter was written on our week long school trip so sorry if it's crazy. It's kind of like our school trip in that sense. Two of our teachers got together on the school trip! It was so cute, they were holding hands and everything! Anyways, on with the chapter ;)**

(Tris' POV)

"I pick dare!" He says smiling.

"Alright, I dare you to go up to Zoe and fake propose to her." Wow! Apparently my brother can come up with awesome dares. He looks at me, probably expecting me to object, but instead I just gave him my sweetest, fakest smile.

"I'll witness!" Zeke and I scream at the same. We all walk out, and Zeke whips out his new camera phone when we reach Zoe. In a bored voice, Tobias says,

"Dearest Zoe I-don't-know-what-your-last-name-is, I love you so-o-o much. Will you marry me?"

"Um, don't you have a girlfriend Tobias?"

"I'll take that as no? Perfect..." And we all run off. "It was a dare by the way!" Tobias adds as we run back to Zeke's in a fit of laughter. When we get in, we just collapse on top of each other on the bed, earning us weird stares from the other guys.

"Hey Uri!" Four shouts, after we'd calmed down,

"Hey Four, ma buddy!"

"So, Uri, my dearest frien-"

"I though I was your dearest friend!" Zeke inturrepts, looking rather hurt. Tobias whispered something in his ear, and Zeke magically shut up.

"Uri, I dare you to-"

"Why didn't I get to choose?" He asks, like a five year old. Gotta love Uriah, I think to myself.

"Cause you would pick Dauntless anyway." Tobias tells him. Uri considers this before nodding happily with an exclaim of,

"I'm no pansycake!" Making all of us sigh.

"Confess your love for Christina," Tobias orders, in instructor Four voice.

"But...but...butatapato?" Uriah blabs, "What if I don't love her?" I watch Christina's face visible drop, but then I hear Uri say,

"Christina, I have loved you since the day you were born, and I will love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" He says. "Yes!" He imitates Christina. "Let's have kids." In his normal voice. "Yaysies!" In Christina's voice. We all stare at him like he is crazy, which he is, but that was strange even for Uriah!

"Just for the record, I don't speak like that..."Christina tells him, breaking the silence. "That was kin-" Uriah stopped her mid-sentence with a gentle kiss on her lips. He was serious that time, of course. We all burst in cheers, even Caleb, effectively making them both blush bright red. After regaining his dignity, Uriah decides to speak.

"Toby?"

"Don't call me that." Tobias tells Uriah.

"Ok grumpy boots."

"I'm not wearing boots. And I'm not grumpy."

"It's just a saying!" Uri tells him.

"Oh. Ok. Dauntless." Tobias tell him.

"I dare you to tell us all of your fears."

"I dare you not to choose me for this." Tobias responded.

"Sorry!" Uriah tells him. "Shauna? Can I pick you?"

"No you idiot!" Was her response. "It wasn't even Four's go! Why did you let him have that?" Uriah considers this before going back to Tobias and glaring at him.

"Same dare." Uriah tells him. Four immediately whips off his shirt leaving him in a thin white muscle tank. He evidently knew the layers 'rule'.

"Caleb? Dauntless or Candor?"

"I'm gonna go with Dauntless."

"Aww! I had a great Candor question. Actually dauntless is better. I dare you to iron my shirt."

"Umm, why?" My brother asks, staring at Tobias quizzically.

"Because I hate ironing.." Tobias says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Sometimes he worries me. Nevertheless Caleb takes my boyfriend's shirt, gets out the ironing board, and shakes his head whilst ironing it. I must say, it's a good thing he can afford a cleaner when we get back to the dauntless compound. No wonder he apparently bought just as much stuff as me!

A/N-Please review! We will try to update ASAP! 4


End file.
